A Drink for the one you Love
by metaldragon67
Summary: Down on her luck with no husband and a kid to feed, Izayoi decides to get a job, but what will she do when she finds out her boss is in love with her and will do anything to get what he wants? How will protecting her son turn on her? Read and find out!
1. Abuse and decisions

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 1: Abuse and decisions…

_I have to save Izayoi. She may already have been slain by Takemaru, but if I can get there in time…there! My son, my love, they will be fine; I can see the takers of the other world. All I need to do is allow Tensaiga to work, it _will _work. There, she's breathing._

"Go!"

"But dearest!"

_She must leave; I will not forgive myself if she dies. She is meant to live!_

"Inuyasha,"

"Hm?"

"Inuyasha will be the infant's name,"

"Inuyasha…"

"Now go!"

_Good, she is leaving, now for Takemaru._ I let my sword split the wicked man strait in half. _I know I am meant to pay the ultimate price for being the reason Izayoi got hurt, but maybe if I make a hasty exit…_I hear a crack from above. No good, I look up to my horror as a beam cracks and falls. I gave the robe to Izayoi, now I must pay for my mistakes. The beam brings others down with it, and I'm only allowed a slight gasp before being brought down with the fiery beams. That is when I realized, far too late it seems, that I would be needed.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

"Inuyasha, time for dinner!" Izayoi called to her son.

"Ma, do I have to come!?" she heard the little hanyou call from his perch in a tree.

"Afraid so dear, now come down from there!"

"Alright, coming!" Izayoi giggled as her son's pouting face became absolutely ecstatic when he saw his dinner, "Someone else made it!"

Okay, so maybe Izayoi wasn't the _best _cook, "Yes, someone else made it,"

"Great, maybe it'll be _good _this time!" her son exclaimed as she just glared at him.

"As much as I agree with you, you still can't say something like that!"

"Sorry ma,"

"Can't you use proper grammar?"

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sorry _mother_,"

"Ignoring the sarcasm and thank you,"

"So ma-" Izayoi sighed, "-Do you think some of the other pups would like to play after dinner?"

Izayoi's expression turned sad, "Maybe that's not such a good idea,"

"Why not?"

"Be-because I need you here with me,"

"You do? For what?"

"Do I need a reason for wanting to be with my son?"

"I s'pose not,"

**AFTER DINNER**

"Alright Inuyasha, I can handle the dishes. Why don't you go play in your room?"

"'K ma," Inuyasha went running up the stairs and shut the door quietly behind him. He perked up his ear listening for his mother. She was still downstairs kneeling beside the bucket of water doing the dishes. He smiled as he went over to the window and opened it as he inspected the fall. He could definitely handle it as he jumped to the ground and went running to the village.

_Mama never lets me come down here…I wonder why? _Inuyasha thought as he smelt the amazing aromas of the dinner being set up. He walked past bunches and bunches of huts before finding a group of little boys and one girl, the oldest, playing with a leather ball.

The girl looked up as she heard Inuyasha approach, "Hello there, what's your na-" she noticed his ears and her tone changed drastically, "-Oh, what are _you _doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could play with you guys,"

"_You_ play with _us_? Ha! You're just a stupid half-breed!"

"Stupid? But I have higher brain functions than anyone in my age group!"

"That's only because of your filthy mixed blood. And as surprising as that _would _be, your ears give you away!"

"What's wrong with my ears?"

"They're that of a mutt!"

"Mutt? I'm not a mutt,"

"I'd like to beg to differ," the girl laughed as she whipped Inuyasha on the left side of his ribcage with the switch stick she was using during the game. He would not yelp in pain in front of her as he growled out his anger and watched with pleased eyes as the female backed up. At least he _thought_ he was happy, that was until the woman and the little boys went running away in fear. He didn't want to scare anyone, but they deserved it! …Didn't they?

Inuyasha kept walking until he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned as he saw one of the adults glowering at him, "What is this _thing _doing on our street!?" Inuyasha looked at the man with his head slightly tilted, _thing? Why is he calling me that? 'Member to ask mama 'bout that._ "Get that mutt off the street!"

"Why does everyone call me a mutt?"

"Great, so that demon's whore taught you to speak…shouldn't have, just a throat that should be strangled,"

Inuyasha let out a gasp as he ran back the way he came. He didn't like this village, no wonder his mother never let him down there.

He got back to his home and was welcomed with the worried look of his mother, "Where have you been!?"

"D-down at the village," Inuyasha gulped.

"Why!?"

"I just wanted to see if any of the pups wanted to play with me, but there was this man and he called me 'thing'. Why'd he call me that?"

Izayoi sighed and went over to Inuyasha. As she pulled him into a hug, she felt her son wince. "What happened!?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing my butt!"

"But ma-" before Inuyasha could finish, his mother had his shirt off. She gasped at the dark purple mark that was staining his left upper body.

"Inuyasha, what happened!?"

"Some kid is all,"

"What kid!? I'll get them arrested!"

"NO! I'd be a tattler!"

"This is serious!"

"NO! Then _no one_ will like me!"

"Inuyasha…"

"No!" Inuyasha took his shirt back and ran up to his room.

_No one understands. Dad, why'd you leave me? _The hanyou slipped under his covers and fell asleep.

***

_What should I do? My poor boy is being abused! Maybe I should think about moving somewhere else…well that would take money. I will not take money out of the palace fund, but I have no husband and a child to feed…I think I'll have to get a job._ Izayoi nodded her head determined as she sat next to her sleeping son's bed. She would give him the world if she could, but keeping him safe was the next best thing, _the world you'll get, after you're safe again._

**ANYONE WHO DIDN'T KNOW, THE MAN IN THE BEGINNING IS INUNOTAISHO. OKAY, I KNOW MY OTHER STORY ISN'T FINISHED, BUT THIS CAME TO ME IN THE MIDDLE OF ALGEBRA CLASS, I KNOW, I KNOW, WEIRD PLACE. I ACTUALLY GOT THE INSPIRATION FROM A SONG, IT'S TOO SOON TO TELL, BUT IF IT COMES TO YOU, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT IS. I KNOW THIS IS WEIRD, BUT I ALREADY HAVE THE LAST PART OF THE LAST CHAPTER FIGURED OUT, I'M GOOD WITH THAT. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, 'CAUSE MINE ARE VERY SCATTERED THROUGHOUT DIFFERENT SECTIONS OF THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. THIS IS GOING TO BE A SAD FANFICTION, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KINDA CRAP, THEN DON'T READ IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND 'TIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Job and babysitter 1

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 2: Job and babysitter #1…

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of burnt…something. _Aw great, ma's cooking again,_ he thought with a frown. He sighed as he got out of bed. He walked down the stairs as he saw his mother trying to put the flames out on her cooking. She glanced up, "Good timing, I just got finished with breakfast,"

"Don't you mean you just put out the fire?"

"Don't knock it 'til you try it!"

"Oh trust me, anything you cook can be knocked," Inuyasha took a bite as he finished his sentence. His eyes got just the tiniest bit larger, "Whoa, this _almost _tastes like chicken!"

"But it's not chicken,"

"…Oh my god, what did I just put in my mouth!?"

"Relax, I was just kidding. It is chicken," Izayoi said as her son looked her up and down cautiously. Inuyasha sat down at the table with his mother. Though it wasn't bad, Inuyasha just played with his food, moving it side to side with his chopsticks. His mother looked at him, but she knew that he was just thinking and did not bother him. Finally he pushed the plate away with a huff. He stood up without even asking to be excused. Izayoi thought this was the perfect time, "Inuyasha, I need to talk to you,"

Inuyasha looked up at her and sat back down, "'Bout what?"

"You're going to have a babysitter today,"

"Why!?"

"Honey, I've decided to get a job,"

"Who's gonna watch me?"

"I…don't know yet, but I will find someone,"

"Yeah, let's see how that one goes,"

"Oh come on, there has to be someone,"

"Maybe," Inuyasha replied in a non-too-convincing tone.

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

*Knock, knock*

"Hey, I wou-" *SLAM!* Izayoi sighed as she left the last hut in her village. She had gotten the same response from _everyone_. She wanted to start the trudge back to the palace, but she couldn't let down Inuyasha. He was sitting in a mud puddle with splotches all over his silver hair and ears waiting for her to call it a day, but she refused to. She started making here way down the street hoping to find some kind villager who wasn't home. She walked on for ten minutes before coming across an old friend from her childhood. "Toto!" she called.

Toto raised her head as she looked at Izayoi. She smiled at her old friend. She was the only one that didn't leave Izayoi when she fell in love with Inunotaisho. In fact, she even liked the demon as a friend. Inuyasha smiled at Toto, he knew the woman well. "Izayoi, it's great to see you!"

"Toto, I have a big favor to ask,"

"Sure, anything,"

"Would you be willing and able to watch Inuyasha while I go to work?"

"You have a job!?"

"Not yet, but I'm looking for one,"

"Oh, well of course I'd be able to watch him!"

"That's great! Aw man, you're a life-saver!"

"Don't mention it,"

"Okay, Inuyasha, I want you to go with Toto and stay at home with her. Be good!"

"I will ma, g'luck with finding that job of yours,"

"Thanks," Izayoi waved goodbye to her best friend and son as she started her way around the village again. She knew this wouldn't be easy, no one would want her.

She walked for hours, asked tons of people, went to tons of different places, but only got one answer: no. She tried again and again, but the door was slammed in her face countless times. Finally, right when she was about to give up, Brock came up behind her.

"Izayoi, I heard you were looking for a job,"

She jumped a bit at his sudden voice, "Um…yeah, I need some money,"

"Money? But don't you have loads?"

"No, the palace does, but my father won't let me touch the funds will he? Not that I would anyway,"

"Stubborn, stubborn Izayoi, you're in luck. I just _happen_ to need a new servant for my restaurant,"

"You…you'd be willing to give me a job?"

"Of course, I could never turn my back on the princess,"

"It seems everyone else has,"

"Well, I'm not everyone else now am I?"

"No, I suppose not,"

"Now then, come with me so we can set you up for the job,"

"Okay, thank you,"

**WITH INUYASHA**

"You know, your mother's doing this for you," Toto told Inuyasha.

The boy still pouted, "She needs to be here with me,"

"I know you'll miss her, but she needs this job,"

"I won't miss her!"

"Oh no, of course not," she rolled her eyes with a smile. "Besides, I don't think she will get one,"

"It's just…she's always been here, what am I s'posed to do if she's not!?"

"_Supposed_, Inuyasha, and you'll just have to stay with me until she comes home from work,"

"But that could take _for-ever_," he sighed dramatically separated the word forever.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen,"

"…Queen!?"

Toto giggled as he took offense. "I'm sure it'll be fin-"

"I GOT A JOB!" they heard Izayoi shout as she ran into the room. She squealed like a school-girl and Toto would've made fun of her…if she knew what that was.

"BUT AUNTIE TOTO SAID YOU WOULDN'T!" a very upset Inuyasha shouted.

"Aw, sweetie I'll be back every- auntie Toto said _what_!?"

Toto laughed nervously, "Now, now Izayoi, this is about your son, not me,"

"I can make it about you if I damn feel like it!"

"Oo, mama, you said a naughty word," Inuyasha said with a tsking sound.

"Oh, like you haven't!?"

"Yes I have, but you're the one that came up with the _brilliant _swear jar, one dollar from you missy!"

Izayoi rolled her eyes as she turned her glare back on Toto, "I can't believe you didn't think I would get a job!"

"Well…did _you _think you would get a job?"

"Yes! …Well, no,"

"Ha!"

"Shut up,"

"As _interesting _as this conversation is, someone mind telling me what job you got?" Inuyasha, still moping, asked in an irritated voice.

"I'm going to be a waitress!"

"Great, I'm gonna go to bed," Inuyasha, still irritated, said as he hoped down from the chair he was sitting in. As he climbed into bed he could only think one thing, _I hope you always come back to me mama, I don't wanna lose you too. I hope that you never hate me like all those other people do, never figure out why they despise me and shun me for the same reason._

**I KNOW, TOTO, BUT I COULD THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER SO SHUT UP, AND NO YOU CAN'T TELL WHAT THE SONG IS YET, BUT I GUESS YOU COULD TAKE A LUCKY CHANCE. I THINK THE END WAS THE SADEST, NOW YOU KNOW WHY HE DIDN'T WANT HER TO GO TO WORK. SO, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I THINK I'LL ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER TO "STUCK IN THE PAST WITH YOU" SO I'LL BE BACK LATER. 'TIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Thief!

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 3: Thief!

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to his mother's gentle waking. He turned over and opened his eyes. He could see his mother in make-up and a strange uniform. It was a white kimono with silver and blue designs on it. She was whispering goodbye to him not thinking that she'd wake him up. "Where are you going?"

"To work sweetie," she said only slightly surprised upon his awakening.

"Do you _have _to go?"

"Afraid so darling," Izayoi leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll be back by nightfall,"

"Is Toto staying here with me?"

"Yes, she's already downstairs,"

"Love ya,"

"Love _you _too," she stressed the 'you' as she left her son's room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he went downstairs. He found Toto sitting at the table as his mother left for her first day of work. He sat down in the chair next to Toto and started, very slowly, eating his breakfast.

"So…what do you want to do today?" Toto asked nervously.

"Dunno, you?"

"Um…no, can't think of anything,"

"Oh well, guess I'll just leave then,"

"Where are you going?"

"Village,"

"No you're not!" Toto made a grab for Inuyasha, but he scampered quickly out the door. Toto chased him, but couldn't keep up as the little boy made his way down the hill to his village. Inuyasha kept running as he saw a group of kids standing around a…somethin' or other. He walked up cautiously behind them. He saw what they were looking at; it was a loaf of bread and some precious-looking beads. All of a sudden the kids scattered as Inuyasha was lifted up by his collar.

"THEIF!"

"No, I didn't, I swear!"

"LOUSY THIEF IN THE VILLAGE!"

"No, I would never-" Inuyasha broke off to grunt in slight pain as the man dropped him. He turned back to the man to plead his case, but had no chance as the man brought out the sword on his hip. Inuyasha wanted to run, but he was no longer able to move as the man put a foot on his stomach. The man slashed down just as Toto screamed Inuyasha's name. The man faulted and slashed Inuyasha a messy, bloody gash from the tip of his left ear all the way down to the tip of his left finger…but he wasn't dead…heh, heh, huh. Inuyasha screamed bloody murder as he struggled to get out from under the man's foot.

"You dare protect a half breed!?" the man snapped angrily at Toto.

"Get off him!" Toto shoved the man on the side causing him to lose his balance and topple over. She gently picked up Inuyasha and cradled him in her arms. He was flexing his fingers and she shook her head to let him know that he had to stop. He kept looking at his arm and she gently put it to his side. He winced and yelped quietly, but he didn't make a huge fuss.

"Toto, I should've known, you liked the demon just as much as his whore," the man said standing up.

"Don't call her that! Don't you _ever_ call her that!" with that, Toto ran toward the palace with Inuyasha in her arms.

"GET HER, SHE HAS A BLOODY THIEF IN HER HANDS!" the man shouted as villagers near him tried to catch her. The villagers in front of her blocked her way as the ones behind closed in.

**WITH IZAYOI**

"Thank you so much for the job," Izayoi thanked Brock on her break.

"No problem, you know, I would never turn my back on you,"

"Thank you, Brock, you're a true friend, and you know Inuyasha has always looked up to you as a father,"

"Well, I figure, the boy needs as many friends as he can get. I will always be there for him. I actually see him a little like a son,"

"That's sweet,"

"Well, maybe you should back to work?"

"Yeah, probably,"

"And Izayoi,"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could go out sometime after you get off your shift,"

"Um…I don't know, I really only find you a friend, but thanks for the offer,"

"Aw come on Izayoi, it's been four years,"

Izayoi brought a glare on full blast, "Don't bring up his death…ever!"

Izayoi stormed off back to work as Brock sighed, _she'll come around._

**BACK WITH TOTO**

"Put the thief down!" one of the villagers called.

"He's not a thief!" she shouted back. A switch stick came down on her back. She cried out in pain and tried to run strait through the wall of people. After struggling for a bit and getting a few more bumps and bruises, she finally broke through. Inuyasha had not made a noise and, as she looked down at him, Toto noticed he was asleep…or passed out from the lack of blood, he was losing it fast. She ran strait to the palace and locked the door shut. She went upstairs and gently laid Inuyasha on his bed. He was pale, yep, he definitely passed out. She took of his shirt and ran downstairs for bandages. She picked tons up and started wrapping it tightly around him. He winced in his unconscious state as she fastened them. She finished off the entire roll of gauze and it was already starting to bleed through. Also, every time he twitched his poor ear, the scab would split and start bleeding again.

Toto was pacing in front of the door when she heard it try to open. She screamed before hearing a slightly hesitant knocking. She knew it was Izayoi. She opened the door to a wide-eyed princess holding one of the many weapons littering her front lawn. She took one look at the bloodied and bruised Toto and ran upstairs. Toto heard her gasp in loud shock as she ascended the stairs. She walked in quietly and sat down in a chair next to the sobbing Izayoi. "My son, my poor, poor son! Who did this!?" she managed between sobs.

"Ma…ma?" Izayoi head snapped up as she heard Inuyasha's voice. He looked up at her with a pale and tired look. He had finally stayed still long enough to heal just enough to gain consciousness and some blood back. His ear was still bleeding, but he couldn't help it. Number one, the scab irritated him, and number two, his ear twitched on its own accord whenever he heard a noise.

"I'm here baby,"

"W-why…do they h-hate me?" she could tell he was trying to hold back tears.

"Oh baby, they're just jealous!"

"T-tell me the t-truth…why?"

Izayoi shook her head, "Don't worry about it baby,"

Inuyasha let a slight nod before losing consciousness again. After a little while, Toto and Izayoi left his room quietly. They went downstairs and sat down around the table, "Izayoi, I need to tell you something,"

"What is it Toto," Izayoi asked in an exasperated voice.

"I need to go back…to my old village,"

"…What?"

"I can't look after Inuyasha, I just remembered, I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, I guess I can find another babysitter," Izayoi said as she walked up to her room. As soon as she hit the bed, she fell asleep as Toto left for her long journey back home. Inuyasha was the only one left in stress.

"_How could I be happy with a son like you!?"_

"_Mama, no! Don't hit me anymore, I swear I'll change! I'll cut of my ears, I'll change the color of my hair, file down my claws and fangs, just please…_please_ don't hate me!"_

Inuyasha gasped as he woke up from his dream. He sat up in a rush forgetting about his wounds. He screamed louder than he thought possible as the scabs tore from their place and his gauze was crimson once again.

**THE END…FOR NOW. YOU STILL CAN'T TELL WHAT SONG THIS IS MODELED AFTER, BUT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SOON. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND I'LL UPDATE SOON. I CAN'T UPDATE "STUCK IN THE PAST WITH YOU" TONIGHT, SORRY, I HAD A _LOT _OF HOMEWORK. WELL ANYWAY, LEAVE A COMMENT AND 'TIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Babysitter 2, he was mauled by bears

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 4: Babysitter #2, he was mauled by bears…

Izayoi ran into Inuyasha's room upon hearing his scream. When he saw her, he backed himself up against his headboard. "Don't come near me, don't. Stay right there,"

"Honey, it was just a dream,"

"I don't believe you, you deceiving bitch!"

Izayoi flinched slightly, "Sweetie, it was just a dream,"

"Prove it!"

"Were you cut in your dream?"

Inuyasha looked down at his bandages. His eyes widen with the realization that they weren't there when his mother had been beating him. Finally, he broke down in tears, "I'm s-so sorry, how could I c-call you t-that? Please don't hate me!"

Izayoi ran over and embraced her son, "Oh baby, I could never hate you!"

"Mama, please don't leave me,"

"You want me to sleep in here?"

"Mhm," he agreed in a pleading tone.

"…Alright,"

"Thanks!" Inuyasha ran and jumped into bed as his mother settled down in a chair next to it.

**AROUND SUNRISE**

Inuyasha opened his eyes to the light creeping in through his window. He sat up slowly, careful of wounds. He turned to the chair his mother had fallen asleep in, but she was not there. He turned toward the door as he heard it open. His mother walked in with her uniform on, "I had to get you a new babysitter, and I promise I'll be back as soon as possible,"

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked trying not to sound sad that she was leaving.

"Yes,"

"Wait, new babysitter?"

"Yeah, Toto had to go back to her village so I needed a new one. Be nice to her,"

"'K,"

"Promise?"

"Mhm,"

"Toes-" Inuyasha held up his feet, "-Fingers?" Inuyasha held out his hands. After she was sure that he didn't have anything crossed, she kissed him goodbye and left. Inuyasha smirked as he untwisted his tongue. He could hear someone coming up the stairs. A woman walked in and he looked her up and down skeptically.

"So, you must be Inuyasha,"

"Not quite,"

"Oh? And who are you?"

"My name is Sesshomaru,"

"Oh, do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Hm…he usually goes off into the woods, I'd check there,"

The woman gasped in a sort of horror, "Right!" She went running out.

Inuyasha smirked wider as he saw her leave. His smirk faded when he smelt a familiar smell outside, "Sesshomaru…"

He could hear someone walk in, "Oh, little brother?"

_Maybe if I'm really quiet, he'll leave, _Inuyasha thought as he tried to calm his racing heart. It was to no avail, however, as he heard his half-brother ascend the stairs.

Sesshomaru walked in and raised an eyebrow, "Injured?"

"Yeah, what of it!?" Inuyasha tried to defend.

"Injuring you seems a little easy to get any joy out of it,"

"Grr…I-" Inuyasha was cut short as he heard the babysitter come back in. She ran into his room filthy and wide-eyed.

"He wasn't there!" she shouted.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

"Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru _almost _chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "I will come back when you are healthy for a fight,"

After Sesshomaru walked out, the babysitter turned to Inuyasha, "Where is he!?"

"I think the man that just left stole him,"

The woman gasped again as she went running out. She looked all around the palace, but she couldn't find Sesshomaru anywhere. She was starting to have hysterias, she was so afraid that Izayoi would have her head for this (She's from a different village). She looked for hours before going back into "Sesshomaru's" room. "I can't find him!" she shouted in panic.

"Oh, don't worry; he must have just been mauled by bears then,"

"What!?"

"Yeah, it's not my fault that you took too long looking in the woods,"

The woman broke down into tears as Izayoi walked through the door. She walked into her son's room and took in the sight before her. "Should I ask?"

"I'm s-so s-sorry, your son was m-mauled by b-bears!"

"…Huh?"

"Mhm," the woman nodded solemnly.

Izayoi glared at Inuyasha, "It's okay, he's right there,"

The woman looked behind her as Inuyasha smiled an 'I'm so cute' smile and waved. "Y-you mean h-he put m-me through all t-that and-I QUIT!"

"Wait! Come on, he's just a chi-" *BAM* Izayoi flinched as she heard the front door slam. She turned back to Inuyasha with the same glare that she had on before.

"Heh, wasn't she such an idiot?" Inuyasha was obviously very proud of himself.

"Inuyasha. Ranma. Hongoroshi,"

Inuyasha flinched from his whole name, "Yes?"

"I CAN'T BELIEV YOU! I TOLD YOU TO BE KIND, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"…I was thinking that if you didn't have anyone to babysit me…never mind,"

Izayoi felt that she was on the verge of her son opening up to her for the first time. She calmed down and sat next to him, "What is it baby?"

"No, you'll think I'm stupid, you'll say I'm wrong, you'll…you'll…"

"_I _won't don't anything but listen,"

"No, you won't understand,"

"How do you know?"

"…I…I just know,"

Izayoi sighed; she could never get her son to open up. "Alright, bed time," she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"_Inuyasha, go back to bed, you can't do anything to help me,"_

"_No, I won't leave you,"_

"_Baby, you're too small, you can't protect me,"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Go back to bed, I can handle i-" Inuyasha flinched as his mother's scream rang through the air._

"_Leave her alone!"_

"_And what is a stupid half-breed going to do?" the one harming his mother asked._

"_Don't t-touch him. Do whatever you want to me, but don't you _dare _touch my son,"_

"_Stay out of this wench; you're just a demon's whore,"_

"_Don't call my mother that!" Inuyasha dove for the harmer. He bit down on the person's hand before being swatted out of the way. He landed on the ground and blacked out. As he opened his eyes later, he was staring into his mother's. "Mama?"_

_No response._

"_Mama!?"_

_No response._

"…_No! …I c-couldn't protect you,"_

"NO!" Inuyasha jolted awake from his dream.

**AT SOME BAR**

Brock sat with a drink in hand asking for more sake. "If I can't forget Izayoi on my own…"

**SO THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED. THIS ONE WASN'T _AS _SAD, BUT THE END WAS KIND OF. YOU'RE CAN ALMOST TELL WHAT SONG IT IS, BUT NOT QUITE. AGAIN, I GOT HELP FROM ZARA. SHE CAME UP WITH WHAT WAS TO HAPPEN IN THE DREAM. GIVE ME THE SONG GUESSES AND I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON. 'TIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. A slap from daddy

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 5: A slap from daddy…

_I ran into my mother's room and saw a man pointing a gun at her. I gasped as I saw my strong mother begging for her life. A breath I was holding let out in relief as the man pointed the gun away from my mom. It hitched up again as the man starting counting down from three. When he got to one, he pointed the gun back at her and said 'bang' as he pulled the trigger and my mother crumpled to the floor. I was no longer looking at the man as I saw a hand holding a gun; this wasn't my hand…was it? I turn around to see myself, but I am not small and unknown to the world anymore. I was grown into a full man. I was astonished until I saw, in my hand, a gun. I realized that I was not looking at myself; I was looking at a mirror. But then…I killed her?_

"AHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha jolted awake from his dream. He looked around and saw that it was still night. His mother came running in as Inuyasha broke down in tears. He had been having dreams like this for awhile, and he didn't know why, but they scared him.

"Baby, what is it!?" Izayoi tried to keep calm as she went over and embraced Inuyasha.

"M-my dream, I k-killed-" Inuyasha could only get out that as another sob rocked his small body.

"What is it baby?" Izayoi asked a little calmer.

"Y-you, I killed y-you," Inuyasha broke down into fresh tears.

"Shh, shh, baby it was just a dream," Izayoi was a bit disturbed about her son having such dreams, but she wasn't about to worry him further.

"I k-know, but it seemed so real!"

"Shh, it's alright, I'm right here,"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I'll even stay in here if you want,"

"Okay, thanks. I love ya ma,"

"Love you…_ya _too,"

Inuyasha smiled and got back into bed as his mother tucked him in.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Inuyasha helped his mother finish the breakfast dishes before heading off to the village. He was determined to stay out of anyone's way and, since his mother didn't have work, he asked permission so he knew it was alright.

He went strait to a lake and started skipping rocks. He was alone, so he needed _some _way to keep himself busy. Ten stones skipped and five seconds later, the one girl from his first trip into the village came up behind him, "Well, if it isn't that half-breed again?"

Inuyasha tensed, "It's half-_demon_,"

"You're more loathly than that," she sneered.

"What's that supposed to me-!?"

"Samantha! Shoo, off you go!" Inuyasha heard Brock command as the man stepped into the lake's clearing.

"Brock!" Inuyasha cheered with a smile as Samantha ran out of the clearing.

"C'mon Inuyasha, why don't you hang out with me?" Brock asked returning the smile.

"Sure!" Inuyasha hopped up from his spot and ran over to Brock.

"Why don't we catch some fish for your mother to have for dinner tonight?"

"Okay, but can we make it?"

Brock laughed and nodded his head, "Okay,"

Inuyasha dove into the lake as Brock continued trying to make a fishing rod. Before he knew it, the little hanyou had twenty+ fish piled on the side of the lake.

"How's that?" Inuyasha asked triumphant.

Brock laughed again, "That'll work,"

**LATER THAT DAY**

Inuyasha had spent the entire day with Brock down at the village. The sun was starting to set as Inuyasha kept his non-stop ramble at a mile-per-hour, "So then she was all like, 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO BE NICE!', but I had my tongue crossed, so it didn't count that I promised, but I didn't tell her that. So the babysitter quit and now mommy is looking for a new one, but I bet no one will do it. Auntie Toto didn't even think that she would get a job. She was all like, 'Don't worry, she won't get one,' and then mommy was all, 'I can't believe you didn't think I'd get a job!' and then she was all like, 'W-?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha smiled up at Brock who let out a sigh at the hanyou being quiet for once.

"You really like having me as a friend don't you?"

"Yeah! You're the only friend I have besides Toto…well actually, she's mama's friend. But she treats me well, so I guess you really are my only friend that has nothing to do with my mom. Well, you _are _her boss so I guess that could count a-"

"Inuyasha…"

"Sorry, was I rambling again?"

"Well, the sun is going down. Maybe you should head back to your place,"

"I guess. Thanks for fishing with me daddy!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he scrambled up the hill back to the palace. He ran through the door and a big smile spread across his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Izayoi asked with a smile spread across her face at her son's happiness.

"I made a friend!"

"Oh my gosh! You did!?"

"Yeah!"

"Who!?"

"Your boss!"  
"…That's…great sweetie!"

"Isn't it!?" Inuyasha ran upstairs to his room in the greatest mood he'd ever known.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Izayoi heard a knock at the door. "Hello?" she saw Brock stagger in.

"He-hey Izayoi,"

"Brock? It's late, go home," she ordered gently.

"N-no, I don't think I will," he said smelling of sake.

"Brock, you're drunk, get out!" Izayoi ordered in a near shout.

"You can't order me like that, 'n' you wanna know why? Because I'mma your boss!"

"I'd rather be jobless than have a filthy man like you as my boss!"

**INUYASHA'S VERSION **

Inuyasha was just sitting in his room when he smelt Brock. He smiled and went running down the stairs. He stopped, however, when he heard Brock and his mother fighting. "I'd rather be jobless than have a filthy man like you as my boss!" he heard as he turned around the corner.

**CRACK!**

Inuyasha gasped and slid half-way behind the wall as he saw Brock's hand come down against his mother's face. She tilted her chin defiantly. "Get out, by order of the princess," she ordered in a voice that made Brock leave. After he was gone, Izayoi brought a hand to her bruised face before turning around and seeing Inuyasha, "Oh baby…"

Inuyasha went bolting upstairs with tears streaming down his cheeks. He flopped down on his bed as Izayoi came into his room and sat down beside him. "How could I try to make friends with him? I even called him father…" he mumbled in a depressed voice as he and his mother hugged and cried.

**AGAIN I HAD HELP FROM ZARA. I CAME UP WITH THE BEGINNING, END, AND THE BASIC OUTLINE, BUT SHE HELPED ME WITH SOME OF THE MEAT. I GUESS YOU CAN'T TELL _EXACTLY_ WHAT SONG IT IS, BUT IT _CAN_ BE FIGURED OUT BY THIS CHAPTER. I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT, IT'S SUNG BY A MAN. LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND 'TIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Babysitter 3

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 6: Babysitter #3

Inuyasha awoke to an empty house. He sat up and looked around keeping his ears trained for any sound. And there it was, someone came into the house, though it wasn't a scent he recognized. He shot out of bed and went running down the stairs two at a time. There, in front of the door, stood a woman, a woman Inuyasha had never met before. "Hello there, I'm going to be your babysitter,"

"You? I don't _need_ a babysitter,"

The woman smiled, "And how old are you sweetie?"

"Don't call me sweetie, and four,"

"Well _I _think you need a babysitter,"

"Why?"

"Because you're still too young to be on your own,"

"When did you go out on your own?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I was older than you,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now then, what do you want to do today?"

"Up to you,"

The woman was a little surprised considering the warning Izayoi had given her before-hand, "Well, what do you usually do?" She wanted to be as kind as possible, because she could still see the scars Inuyasha had gotten from the "thief" incident.

"Nothing really, me and ma play some games, but keep to my self mostly,"

"Oh, well why don't we play a game?"

The woman didn't like the smile that came to Inuyasha's face, "I like that idea,"

"Well, what do you want to play?"

"Oh, you'll see,"

"…"

Inuyasha went running up the stairs as the woman stood there. She couldn't understand what he meant, but she decided to sit and read. As she was reading through the scroll in her hand, she started to drift off. Soon, she was asleep as Inuyasha snuck down the stairs. He smiled as he saw her deep breathing and heard her light snoring. He walked about three rooms away and waited for a brief moment before screaming on the top of his lungs. The woman immediately snapped awake and jumped up. Bad move, however, and her foot hit the wet floor. She slipped and landed strait into a batch of honey. She stood up and tried to shake off the sticky goo as Inuyasha opened a window. Just outside was the bee hive that he had apparently gotten the honey from. The woman screeched as the swarm came buzzing after her and she was forced to jump into the lake just outside to escape being stung. After she was sure that the insects were gone, she stepped out of the water and walked purposefully toward the house. As she got closer, she could hear the laughter coming from inside. "Inuyasha!"

"Talk about a sticky situation," Inuyasha joked as he blew a couple feathers at her.

**WITH IZAYOI**

Izayoi had made sure that she stayed well away from Brock, but when he's your boss, it's not particularly easy. "Izayoi, I'm glad you're at work today. After our little fight last night, I wasn't sure you would be,"

"Little? You smacked me!"

"Now, now, Izayoi, let's not attract attention to ourselves,"

"I'll attract attention to myself if I want to!"

Brock's face turned into a glare as he replied, "Do not make me fire you,"

"Go ahead, do it!"

"Izayoi, I don't think you want that,"

"Maybe I don't, but you terrified my kid, and _no one_ does that!"

"Your _kid_ is no more than a monster that little kids hope they don't find under their beds!"

"Don't you ever say that about him!"

"Don't you get it Izayoi? That '_child_' would be better off dead! So much better off that I might just do it myself!"

"Don't you dare touch Inuyasha!"

"Would you rather be in his place!?"

"Yes!"

"Then just keep doing what you're doing, because there are a lot of villagers that would like to take your life and might do just that!"

"Oh screw off!"

Brock came up close to her so that Izayoi could now smell the sake on his breath. He had been drinking again. "Say that one. More. Time," he challenged.

"Screw off and tell your family 'hi' from hell!" she challenged back in a low and menacing voice.

"Oh, you're going to wish you had never said that…"

**BACK WITH THE BABYSITTER**

"Inuyasha, this isn't funny! Get me down from here!" the babysitter shouted from her sticky perch on a tree. When she was chasing Inuyasha, he made a sharp turn that made her trip. She had landed on some type of rope and stuck strait to it. Afterwards, Inuyasha had come back and pulled the rope tight causing her to hang upside-down from a leaning branch.

"Well-" *gasp* "-It's sure-" *giggle* "-Funny to me! Besides, all you need is a little more weight and you'll come right down,"

"Huh?"

"Like this," Inuyasha took a large rock from the ground and tied it to the woman's belt. As soon as he let go a loud crack was heard. The branch snapped and she came tumbling down. Hard. She hopped up and was just about to start another chase when they heard Izayoi come home from work.

"I QUIT!" the former babysitter yelled so that Izayoi would hear her and went storming off. Inuyasha smiled a triumphant smile until he smelt his mother's blood. He went running inside with a worry like no other. When he saw his mother, he gasped in shock. She was bruised and bleeding slightly from the mouth. She was breathing hard and her strong eyes were now broken and weak.

"…What…happened?" Inuyasha managed.

"Brock needed to see me in his office," she replied in a raspy voice.

**If you know the song…well you know the rest. Sorry I haven't spent much time this story, but I started a new one called "Kagome's Music Store" and I also finished "Stuck in the Past with you". Check them out if you like, leave a comment if you please, and 'til next time!**


	7. Work and a whip to the face

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 7: Work and a whip to the face...

"Mom, you shouldn't go back to work," Inuyasha replied in a sad voice.

"I have to baby," she replied in an also sad tone.

"But why?"

"I need to make money,"

"Then I'll work!"

"That's ridiculous sweetie,"

"No, it'll keep you safe!"

"I'm fine,"

"Ma, look in the mirror, you are _not_ fine!"

Izayoi sighed; there really wasn't any getting Inuyasha to change his mind. She kissed him goodnight and went to her room. She'd deal with this tomorrow.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Inuyasha woke up to his mother getting ready. He sat up as she came in and kissed him goodbye. She told him that the new babysitter would be over soon as she walked out to go to work. A few minutes later, Inuyasha opened the door to the woman on the other side, "Sorry, we don't need you anymore,"

"Huh?" the babysitter asked.

"My ma's staying home with me today,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"…Alright,"

Inuyasha waited until she was completely gone before heading out to the village. He walked around going door to door.

"Do you need help?"

"Demon!" the owner of the house shouted in fear.

"_Half_-demon actually,"

The woman turned a glare on Inuyasha, "Demon-wannabe, off my property," she ordered in disgust as she shoved Inuyasha off her porch.

No matter what house he went to, he got pretty much the same response. Then he stopped by the lake he was skipping stones at before. He halted when he saw Samantha sitting there.

"I heard you need a job," the girl replied upon hearing his entrance.

"We-well, yeah,"

"My mom can give you one,"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"That'd be great!"

"Alright, then follow me," Samantha replied as she stood. Inuyasha followed the woman as she led him through the village. They stopped outside a fairly large hut and walked inside. Inuyasha felt weird just walking into someone's house, but he figured that as long as he was with the owner, it'd be fine. "Mom?" Samantha called.

"Yes dear?" they heard in one of the other rooms before a small woman came into view.

"This is…"

"Inuyasha," he answered.

"Yeah, this is Imupashi,"

"Inuyasha," he corrected.

"Look, you want the job or not?"

"I want it,"

"Then be quiet," she ordered. Inuyasha hated being ordered, but he need to do this for his mom, so he kept his mouth shut. "Now then, Imupashi needs a job, and I thought that we could give him one,"

Her mother looked at her like she was nuts before replying, "I suppose I could find something,"

"Okay," Samantha replied as she went walking back out leaving Inuyasha with her mother.

"What do you want me to do ma'am?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice.

"Why don't you just swab the floors?"

"Sounds easy enough,"

"Alright, then I'll go get the water and a rag and leave you to your work," she came back in a little later with what she promised before leaving. Inuyasha looked at the water and took a tentative sniff. He cringed because it smelt very weird, but he thought nothing of it and picked up the rag. On all fours, Inuyasha was scrubbing the floor. At first, everything was fine, but soon, the hanyou felt searing pain. He looked down at his throbbing hands and gasped at the sight. They were raw and bleeding freely. He looked down at his knees and his feet and they were just as bad if not worse. It was burning awfully, but he _needed _to do this for his mom, so he kept pushing. Soon, he was standing and going back over the places he got his blood on. He finished until it was spotless and went outside; he couldn't afford to get more blood on the clean floors. As he sat outside inspecting his feet he realized that the woman had made some chemical reaction that seemed to burn strait through his skin. The original wounds were already starting to crust over with scabs, but his feet were raw and sore and bloody. They seemed to have not one ounce of healthy skin on them, and he knew they would get infected if he didn't cover them, but he didn't have any shoes. The woman came back and was surprised to see him done. She waited for a minute before going inside; Inuyasha knew she was waiting for the floors to dry. She inspected his work and congratulated him on an "okay" job. "Now, I want you to go tend after Bolt, my horse," the woman replied.

Inuyasha growled under his breath, "Sure thing," Inuyasha walked outside and looked for the stable. When he found it, he walked inside to see a sleek black mustang. He walked over to it carefully before picking up a brush. He had never taken care of a horse, but he seemed to think he knew what to do, after all, he had seen his mother do it. He remembered that she used to give them water and food first, however, so he put the brush down and walked over to Bolt's feed and water buckets. He picked both the empty containers up and went out to the lake. He filled up the water bucket and soon found the bag with food in it. Both buckets filled, he walked back to the stable. He placed the feed and water down and picked up the brush again. Things were going pretty smoothly. Inuyasha quite liked the horse and loved to brush through his hair, but as he stood there brushing, there came a high-pitched whistle. It hurt his ears and left them ringing, but it also made him and the horse jump. Now, a little boy jumping is quite different than a large horse jumping. Bolt stood on his hind legs and neighed in pain. Inuyasha knew how he felt and tried placating the horse, but when he spoke up the horse slammed his front hooves into the ground before picking them up again. Inuyasha gasped right before the front hooves landing the second time, right smack in the face. He fell to the ground as the horse continued his rampage. He figured his job was done as he went running out. The hanyou felt light-headed, but was not badly injured thanks to his demonic blood. Speaking of blood, it was gushing down his face non-stop as he ran. It sounds bad, yes, but it could've been _so_ much worse. He slumped down against the side of the house as he heard something clang in front of him. It was his pay, and it wasn't much, not even enough for bread. He looked up at the woman with his bloody face and glared at her neck through his now black eye. On her neck, was the whistle that had caused the horse to go crazy. He was _never_ taking a job from her again! He grabbed his money and went running towards his home, but he never made it as he stopped upon hearing yelling.

"How dare you even think about asking me on a date after yesterday!" he heard his mother shout.

"You deserved what you got!" he heard Brock shout back.

"In no way did I deserve that!"

"I gave you the job you have; don't make me take it away!"

"Why would I give a damn!?"

"Why you ungrateful little bitch!"

"Fuck you and the woman from hell that raised your sorry ass!"

Inuyasha saw them in front of Brock's restaurant, and Brock looked angrier than ever. He saw the man reach behind him and pull out a whip from atop a barrel. Inuyasha gasped as he went bolting for his mom. Brock lifted the whip up and cracked it down…right on Inuyasha. Yes, Inuyasha had made it in time to take the whip, but after being stuck by a horse, this was no minor injury. He began bleeding again as he collapsed to the floor and all became dark around him.

**Phew, I had to type this one so fast, because my brother wanted me to watch the new "Dragonball Z" season with him. Sorry if there are lots of errors, I don't have time to reread, and sorry it took so long, but I haven't had any time to type. But I'll give you another hint to the song, it's not rap. So send me your guesses, comments, and/or ideas. 'Til next time!**


	8. My forgetful and normal son

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 8: My forgetful and normal son…

Inuyasha came to a little while after the whip incident. He looked around, his head hurt, and he could barely see anything in the dark room. "Baby, are you okay?" he heard a woman ask.

Inuyasha bolted up strait, "Who said that!?"

Izayoi lit one of the oil lamps next to her, "It's me baby,"

"And who areyou?"

Izayoi just looked at him, "You know me,"

"No I don't, and where am I?"

"You're in your room," Izayoi replied carefully. Maybe he was still half-asleep.

"My room?"

"Yes, baby, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm sore, and stop calling me that!"

"But I always call you 'baby',"

"How could you have _always_ called me that if I just met you?"

"But you didn't just meet me; I'm your mother,"

"My mother?"

"Yes,"

"Then how come I don't remember you?"

"You got hit on the head. It must have tampered with your memory,"

"I don't remember being hit either. You're lying to me!"

"No baby, I'm not,"

"Prove it!"

"What do you remember?"

"…" Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Nothing,"

"Not your name?"

"…" he thought again, "Baby?"

Izayoi sighed, "No, that's just what I call you, try again,"

"…I…don't know,"

"It's Inuyasha, baby,"

"Inuyasha? Kinda a weird name,"

"I guess so," Izayoi said as she grabbed a wet rag and started to wipe off the dried blood.

"Ow!" Inuyasha shouted as he cringed away from her. Izayoi pulled him back and held him there.

"I told you that you got hit," she replied in a soft and sad voice.

"If you're my mom-ow!-then where's my-ow!-dad?"

Izayoi looked at him with a sad expression, "He's gone baby,"

"Dead?"

"…Yeah,"

"Oh,"

"I'll be right back baby," Izayoi said as she kissed Inuyasha on the forehead before leaving. She walked out of the house and went down to Brock's restaurant and saw him cleaning out some pots and pans. She walked right up to him and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you harm my son!" she nearly shouted.

Brock glared at her and picked her up by the front of her shirt, "I was supposed to hurt _you_, and it's not my fault your son got in the way!"

"If you _ever_ touch my son again, I swear to god th-"

"Your son is going to end up dead, and it's going to be your fault for not keeping him on a shorter leash!" with this, Brock let Izayoi go. He went back into his restaurant and left Izayoi alone. She began to cry all the tears she had been holding back all this time.

"My own son doesn't remember me-" she looked up at the sky, "-Why did you have to leave me? You would've known what to do,"

"Princess Hongoroshi?"

Izayoi looked down, "Samantha? What do you want?"

"Is Inuyasha going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he will,"

"This is my fault,"

"You had nothing to do with this sweetie,"

"But I did. I knew that he was looking for a job so you wouldn't have to go back to work, and I told him that my mom would give him one. She scared our horse with a whistle, and that's how he got hurt,"

"…Go home Samantha," Izayoi ordered in a cold tone.

"Can't I tell him sorry?"

"Fine, he's up at the house,"

"Thank you princess," Samantha said with a bow as she went running to the palace. She opened the door and walked through the long halls. She went up the stairs and found Inuyasha's room after a while of searching. She knocked quietly before walking in. Inuyasha laid there on his bed as she went walking over to him. "Inuyasha?"

"Who's there?" Inuyasha asked through the darkness (He had blown out the lamp).

"My name is Samantha, do you remember me?"

"No,"

Samantha smiled, "Then I'll make this quick. If you ever come down to that village again, you'll lose more than your memory. You're filthy and you don't deserve our privileges,"

Inuyasha glared as he lit the oil lamp, "Get out,"

"I'm not done," she leaned down close to him and whispered quietly. "I will make sure you don't bother _real_ people anymore. No matter what kind of illusion your mother set for you, you do not deserve to live. And if this hurts-" she pressed down on his wound from the horse as he hissed in pain, "-Then you don't want to come back down there. You will hurt even more,"

Inuyasha pulled away from her hand, "Get out!"

"Fine, I'm done now…well actually…" she slammed down harder on the wound on his face as he sounded out a scream.

**WITH IZAYOI**

Izayoi was looking for the mother of Samantha because she wanted revenge, but when she heard her son's scream, she went bolting back to her house faster than thought possible. When she ran into Inuyasha's room, she saw Inuyasha sitting there with his head in his hands. She knelt down beside him and took his hands away from his face. She gasped at the bloody sight; his wounds had somehow opened again. She knew that Samantha had done this, and it was her fault for trusting the small girl. She went running over to his dresser and grabbed some bandages. She quickly mopped all the blood up and began to clean his wounds, "You're going to be okay baby,"

**ABOUT A WEEK LATER**

Izayoi had been doing well with teaching Inuyasha all of his memories, but he still knew nothing, he still called her "ma'am". She walked into her son's room and sighed at him sitting, "You know you're not supposed to do that,"

"Sorry ma,"

"I know, I know, yo- wait, what did you just say?"

"I said 'sorry ma',"

"You…you called me ma,"

"Yeah, what exactly has been happening this week? I remember some things, but it felt like I was in some sort of fog,"

Izayoi went bolting to her son and embraced him. She knew that it was his demon blood that had allowed his memory to heal, but she still couldn't believe it, "Oh baby!"

"Are you going back to work today?"

"No, I just have to go shopping,"

"Okay, no babysitter?"

"Of course there's going to be a babysitter!" she exclaimed as she went out the door bidding him goodbye. A young woman came through the door a little later.

"Are you Inuyasha?"

"Nah, he went with his ma," Inuyasha replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she decided to let him come. We don't need you,"

"Alright," the woman said happy to leave. She didn't want anything to do with a half-demon. Inuyasha spent the time alone with happiness. He knew that would never work again because his mother would find out how he bypassed it. He was swinging upside-down from a tree branch when he heard someone walk in. He walked into the house to greet his mother, but stopped short when he saw who it really was. Brock. The man smiled as held open his arms. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow not knowing why the man was actually telling him to hug him.

"Come on, I came here to say sorry. Can't I get a hug?"

"…" Inuyasha looked him up and down before going over and walking into his arms just the lightest bit. Brock hugged him closer and Inuyasha smelt sake on him. He tried to pull away, but Brock would not let him go. Inuyasha saw something shine, but knew not what it was. Little did he know that Brock had pulled out a knife.

"If you are going to be my son one day, then you're going to have to be normal,"

"Huh?"

"And if you're normal, you can't have those dog ears," Brock said as he started to make a thin cut at the base of Inuyasha's ear. He felt a slight twinge of pain that only grew. Again, Inuyasha tried to pull away, but to no avail.

**WITH IZAYOI**

Izayoi walked to her front door with bags of food in hand. She was just about to open the door when she heard something from inside. She heard Brock's voice saying that someone had to be normal. She heard he son's muffled whimper before she charged in. She hit Brock from behind with a large stick. Brock turned momentarily and Inuyasha bolted away from him with blood trailing in a thin line from his ear. Brock swung at her, but was too drunk to have any type of aim. Soon he was stumbling out the door as Izayoi bolted it shut. She went over to Inuyasha and kissed the tips of each of his ears as she tried to comfort him. She bandaged him up and ate dinner with him before going to bed. Waiting for her to finish dinner the next day, Inuyasha went upstairs into his mother's room. As he flopped down onto her bed, he heard something crumple underneath him. He sat up and lifted the covers to find a piece of paper. He looked at his mother's script as he struggled to read it. Eventually he got this:

_My name is Izayoi,_

_My son is but four,_

_They call me a slut,_

_They think I'm a whore,_

_I don't want to give,_

_I try not to go down,_

_But he slaps me every time I frown,_

_So off I go to my place of work,_

_Praying to the Kami,_

_I won't get hurt,_

_I've tried to run from this man,_

_And his abusive hand,_

_And I know he's a fake,_

_And I go to escape,_

_Until I hear something from inside,_

_He's grabbed up my son,_

_So I walk through the door,_

_And grab a gun,_

_He has a knife,_

_Trying to sever,_

_So I sneak up behind him,_

_Ever so clever,_

_I tell my darling son to hush,_

_As I pull the trigger in a rush,_

_He's dead now I figure,_

_I don't stay long enough to know for sure,_

_As I pick up my son,_

_And head for the door,_

_All this had my brimming insanity,_

_But this is just wishful thinking,_

_And no one will ever save me._

Inuyasha read the poem again and again as he realized that his mother had lost hope. And without hope, you lose your reason to live. And if she didn't have a reason to live, Brock would kill her. He had to do something, but what can a four-year-old do? Especially one whose mother's food might kill him before he gets the chance to help… He grimaced as the smell of his burnt dinner wafted through the air and his mother called him down. He placed the note back where he found it and jumped off her bed. He _was_ going to do something, and fast.

**Okay, this one is a little longer, but the poem kind of gives hints toward the song. My hint, however, is that it is song by a band with money. I know that sounds weird, but when you figure out the song and artist, you will get my corny pun. Leave your guesses, ideas, and comments. 'Til next time!**


	9. Forbidden

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 9: Forbidden…

Inuyasha came downstairs for dinner and sat at the table. "Ma, I was thinking about the next job I can take an-"

"Inuyasha, you are _not_ getting another job!" his mother said firmly.

"But mama, I _have_ to! It'll keep you safe!"

"No Inuyasha! You're too young to help me!"

Inuyasha flinched in remembrance of his dream where he was unable to do anything. He growled lightly, "I am _not _too young!"

"Yes you are, I don't want you getting hurt," she stated softly.

"Oh, but it's fine if _you_ do!?"

"Yes, as long as _you're_ safe!"

"Well that doesn't work for me,"

"I don't give a damn about what you think!"  
Inuyasha flinched again. "Fine, then I won't bug you about it," he stated softly as he went running up to his room and slammed the door. Izayoi sighed; she hated it when she and Inuyasha fought even if it didn't happen very often.

**WITH INUYASHA**

"I could help if she'd just let me," the small hanyou muttered as he sat on his bed. Inuyasha wanted a new way to help her. She didn't want him to get a job, and she already had enough stress on her plate. He sighed as he made a mental list that got smaller and smaller as he got rid of the ones he didn't like. Before he went to bed he finally had a single solution: get a job. _GAH!_ He yelled at himself in his mind before closing his eyes. He never _did_ get to sleep, however.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Inuyasha walked down the stairs with confidence. _Okay, I'll go, "Ma-" no, I wanna get on her good side… "Mother, about yesterday, I really just wanted to say that I was sorry." And then she'd be like, "Oh Inuyasha! You're the best son ever!" And then I'll be all modest and say, "Oh no, please stop!" And then she'll say, "Oh, but it's true. On a scale of one to one-hundred, you are a _two_-hundred!"_ Inuyasha thought as he nodded his head slightly, "Yeah, that's how it'll go!" He smiled a cocky grin as he walked into the eating area. "Mother, I-" Inuyasha stooped as he heard a voice.

"Izayoi," it was Brock, "Can we talk?"

"I suppose," he heard his mother say.

"Let's sit down,"

"Fine, come in,"

Inuyasha went behind the wall and peaked out to see Brock to sit at the breakfast table. "I came here to tell you I was sorry,"

"For harming my son?"

"Yes, and for harming you,"

"I don't care about me," Izayoi stated simply.

"Well I'm sorry all the same,"

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure," he said softly.

"Is that all?" Izayoi asked as she stood.

"No, I have a question,"

"Well?"

"Will you allow me to take you to dinner to make it up to you?"

"Like a date?"

"You said it, not me,"

"Brock, I told you no,"

"I just don't understand why you're still hung over that pretty-boy of yours,"

"Inunotaisho is the only one I will _ever_ love!"

"Way to tell 'im ma!" Inuyasha whispered his support.

"You could love someone else if you tried," Brock explained.

"No, I couldn't,"

"Don't you think Inunotaisho would want you to move on and be happy?"

"Even if I did move on, I wouldn't be happy with _you_!"

"Oo, burn," Inuyasha whispered with a smirk.

"If you tried-"

"I would still be unhappy,"

"Just try, if it doesn't work than that's fine,"

"No! I will _never_ love you!"

"Izayoi, you don't seem to realize that I'm not taking 'no' for an answer,"

"Well isn't that just too fucking bad! That's the answer you got!"

"Izayoi…" Brock warned as he walked closer to her.

"Get out, by order of the princess!" Izayoi nearly shouted as she backed up.

"You think that'll work on me again?"

Inuyasha tensed as he realized Brock wasn't going to leave.

"Brock, get. Out," Izayoi sneered.

"Izayoi, I want you to be happy. It just so happens that you'll be happy with me," he replied as he grabbed her around the waist. Izayoi fought against him to no avail as he brought her close to him and leaned down. She could clearly smell the sake and then taste it as he kissed her. She still struggled against him, but there was no getting away. Inuyasha snarled as he bolted out from behind the wall. He jumped onto Brock and bit down hard on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Brock let go with a shout of pain. "Get off o' me you monster!"  
"When you get away from her, _you monster_!" Inuyasha imitated and bit down on the other side.

Brock reached toward his belt and pulled out the knife he used to cut Inuyasha's ear. He brought the knife back intent on stabbing the poor hanyou before Izayoi grabbed his arm.

"Don't you touch him!" she shouted as she caught Brock in the shoulder with the knife. Brock, surprised by the pain, swatted Inuyasha hard away from him as he went running out of the palace. Izayoi went over to Inuyasha as he slowly stood up. He looked up at her and saw fear in her eyes; she feared for her son's life. He also saw anger; she was mad at her son for disobeying her. He thought she was afraid for her own life and mad at Brock, however. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry ma, I'll protect you from him!"

"How dare you!" Izayoi shouted with tears running down her cheeks.

"…"

"You almost got yourself killed!"

"But ma-"

"Don't you 'but ma' me! You disobeyed me! I told you to stay out of it!"

"I kept you from getting hurt!" Inuyasha shouted back as his ire rose.

"No, you _got _hurt!"

"I wanna help!"

"You _can't_ help!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't, and I forbid you to even try!"

"You _forbid_ me!?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Inuyasha stormed up stairs. "Fine!" he yelled before slamming his door shut. "If I can't help, then someone else will have to," he muttered to himself.

**WITH IZAYOI**

Izayoi didn't want to fight, but he had gotten hurt, she couldn't allow it to happen again. She knew that he probably wouldn't listen, but she hoped he would. She sat down and was going to eat breakfast, but she wasn't so hungry anymore. Izayoi spat on the ground as she could still taste the transferred sake in her mouth. "Need to clean it out," she muttered as she went over to the bucket she used to clean dishes. Since there were no dishes to clean, the water was still pure. She took up some water in between her hands and drew it into her mouth. She swished, gargled, and spit again and again until she was satisfied that Brock's taste was completely gone. She sighed as she looked up at her son's room. "I should apologize," Izayoi muttered to herself as she headed up the stairs. When she got to his room, however, he was not there.

**Dun dun dun! Okay, that's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think and school's finally out! I'll update more regularly most likely, but I might update less now that I'll be free to do whatever. Tell me what you think the song is and here's my hint: take a football player and subtract twenty cents. I know it doesn't really make sense now, but you'll get it once you figure out the artist and song. Well, leave your comments and 'til next time!**


	10. One of THEM can't help you now

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 10: One of _them_ can't save you now…

_Tree…tree…tree…oh look! Tree. _Inuyasha thought as he ran through the forest. _Pebble…rock…grav- whoa! Gravel?_ He looked at the crushed stones marking a path. "Alright, some civilization!" he exclaimed excitedly as he started walking along the path. Half way up the road, he put a small scrap of fabric on his head to cover his ears; if he was going to get food, he'd have to be human. "Hello?" he whispered when he got to the house the gravel lead to.

"Hello?" he heard back. "Who's there?"

"My name is Inu…Brock," he said knowing that his name belonged to that of a demon.

A young woman came to the door and opened it slightly. "Can I help you little boy?"

"Yeah, I'm traveling to my mother's house, and it's a long way away," he spoke the lie softly.

"Yes? Did you need a place to sleep or something to eat?"

"…Well…both would be good…"

The woman looked around nervously before nodding her head and opening the door. Inuyasha was a bit sketched out, but he figured hey! Food and shelter! "I was just making dinner. Why don't you join me?"

"That's great, thank you so much!"

"No problem, as long as you're not one of _them_," she said softly as she looked him up and down.

"Um…I'd loved to tell if I was or not, if I knew who _they_ were,"

"You don't know? Then never mind,"

"…Okay then…"

**THAT NIGHT**

Inuyasha lay in bed after a nice dinner and a few hours of helping his hostess clean up around. She had kept looking at him strangely, and he didn't know why. Once she actually glared at him and told him she knew his secret. He wanted to leave, but he decided to wait until morning.

In the dead of night, Inuyasha's "kind" hostess awoke with a start. She looked around nervously again as she slowly stood up and walked over to Inuyasha's room. She pushed the door ajar and entered silently. She walked up to his mat and knelt beside him as she gently took off the scrap of cloth over his ears. She gasped as she looked at his ears. "I knew you were one of _them_!" she whispered to herself. She lifted Inuyasha up quietly and quickly and went outside. She knelt down beside the lake behind her house and put Inuyasha on the ground next to it. Then, she brought her hands up in prayer formation and muttered a quick one before pushing Inuyasha off the bank into the cold liquid.

**WITH IZAYOI**

Izayoi searched frantically around the house for any sign of her son. Finding nothing, she ran down to the village to start her search there. No matter where she looked, no matter who she asked, her darling son was no where to be found. Izayoi made her way back to her home, and broke down in tears as soon as she got through the door. She sobbed until she thought that she ran out of tears as she sat on Inuyasha's bed and hugged his blanket to her chest. She cried some more and ended up falling asleep on her son's bed.

Izayoi awoke the next morning expecting it all to be a dream, but seeing that it wasn't, she got up and started packing clothes and others items in a sack. She was looking for her son, dammit! She stepped out of her house only to run into Brock…literally. "Ow," she muttered as she stood up and cringed. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came to see my employee,"

"Look, I don't have time for this; I have to look for my son,"

"He's gone?"

"Yes,"

"Good, keep it that way,"

"Screw off! I have a son to find!" Izayoi nearly shouted as she tried to walk around him.

He caught her shoulders and held her in place. "Izayoi think about, no kid weighing you down. No _half-breed_ tainting your name and stature,"

"Don't call him that. And he was _never_ weighing me down, that's what you're doing,"

"And don't ever take that tone with me,"

"Watch me,"

"Izayoi, you're tempting fate. It gave you a break from that beast you call a son and now you're going after it?"

"_Him_, and you're the only beast I see here!"

"Izayoi, Izayoi, so many mistakes made by one simple girl,"

Izayoi tilted her chin defiantly. "Woman," she corrected with a spat.

"That you are," Brock agreed with that lecherous glint in his eye.

"Oh, go jump off a cliff!" Izayoi said with the slap to her face that quickly followed.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you,"

"Then it's a good thing you're not me,"

"I'm serious,"

"So am I,"

"What a stupid lass you turned out to be,"

"Then why do you love me?"

"Because stupid lass you are, but you're _my_ stupid lass,"

"I will never be yours,"

Brock leaned in close. Izayoi could smell the sake on his breath again. "You will be mine. I'll make sure of that,"

"I'd like to see you try,"

"Watch me," he replied as he grabbed Izayoi's wrist. She fought hard against the man, but he yanked her to the ground easily. He started to yank at the ties of her kimono as he crushed his lips to her. "No child to save you?" he asked in mock pity. She still struggled against him as he managed to get her in only her under-top. She flailed as wailed but he still had the better hand. She took advantage of the time she had while he started to undo his own kimono. Izayoi kicked out her legs and hit him in the stomach. As he fell to the ground, Izayoi scrambled to her feet and grabbed her outer garb. She threw it on fast before running inside. She almost had the door locked, but Brock managed to get through at the last possible moment. Izayoi braced herself against the hits and smacks as she was being forced back with the power of the blows. She moved backwards so far that when she was pushed back again, there was nothing underfoot. She glanced back in time to see the staircase leading down to the lowest floor of the house before tumbling down. She landed in a bruised and bloody heap on the floor. Brock ran down the stairs and picked her up roughly and ran to the physician.

When Izayoi became conscience, the doctor looked her up and down. "How did this happen?" he asked with worry.

Izayoi looked over at Brock who was standing by the door. "I just slipped and fell," she answered.

"Oh okay, now try the truth,"

"Well-"

**BACK WITH INUYASHA**

The woman watched the water's surface as it remained unchanged.

Inuyasha awoke as soon the water had touched him. He was flailing about far below the surface as he sunk, he never learned how swim. He tried harder and harder to float, but he never got any closer, only farther. Finally, he could move no more. He was tired and he sunk lower and lower until he blacked out; no one was coming to save him.

**Another chapter done. This is the only story I'm working on now, so I'll have a lot less work to do in one day. I'm not really sure when I can finish this one, but I'll just keep going until I can. Here's my hint for the song: No, happened before. Like I said, you'll get it when I tell you the song title and artist. Well leave your comments and guesses and 'til next time!**


	11. The reason they call it a crush

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 11: The reason they call it a "crush"…

"This was not caused by a fall," the physician tried again.

"It's true! I was walking through the hall, Brock came in, and when I turned to see him I slipped down the stairs. It was just a clumsy accident," Izayoi finished looking at the ground.

"Fine, take this medicine and put it on your wounds if they ever start to hurt,"

"Thank you," Izayoi said as she took the herb and walked outside.

"Nice job, princess," Brock praised.

"Yeah, whatever,"

"Buck up, he believed you!"

"Maybe I didn't _want_ to lie to him,"

"You didn't, you really did fall down the stairs,"

"Yeah, I just conveniently left out you shoving me down them,"

"I didn't mean to,"

"But you _did_ mean hit me,"

"Yes, only because you deserved it,"

"How!?"

"You kicked me,"

"You tried to rape me!?"

Brock pulled her close by her hair and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Listen you little bitch, if you don't keep quiet, I'll make sure your injuries will get even worse. And I will not take you to the doctor, get there your-fucking-self!"

Izayoi held in the pain he was causing her as she glared at him. "Gladly," she said in defiance.

He let go and smiled. "Great idea, but here's the problem: I'll leave you so bad off you won't be able to move," he whispered in a chilling tone of voice.

**WITH INUYASHA**

The woman from the other night continued to pray until she knew that Inuyasha wasn't coming back up. She stood up and went into her house shutting the door. Unbeknownst to her, a shadowy figure was now inspecting the lake. The figure pulled in a breath of air before diving in. As it swam closer to the bed of the lake, it saw Inuyasha lying there unconscious. The figure swam down to the hanyou and picked him up as the figure swam to the surface. Once broken through the lake's surface, the figure laid Inuyasha gently on a flat rock. Inuyasha didn't breathe. The figure seemed to think for a moment before slamming down hard on his chest to send him into a coughing fit. Inuyasha eventually coughed up the water and came back to reality. As he sat up so fast he became dizzy, he looked around for his savior. Finding no one, he sniffed lightly and found a scent he had never smelt before. So without further ado, he jumped up, steadied himself, and made his high-ticket out of there! As Inuyasha ran through the forest, he vowed silently to himself that he'd find out who saved him.

He ran until he saw the sun climbing into the mid-day position. It was only then that he sat on a rock and sniffed for water. Finding a scent non-too-far-away, he jump up and started his sprint towards it. He stopped short, however, when he smelt something. _That scent!_ He looked around but found no one until a young girl maybe a year older than him swung upside-down in front of him on a tree branch. "Ah!" he yelled as he fell backwards. The girl giggled as she jumped from the tree branch.

"Hi there," she said in a beautiful voice that sounded like a bell itself as she helped him up with a gentle and soft hand.

"H-hi there," he said back as he sniffed one more time. _Yeah, that's definitely the one who saved me._

"What's your name? Mine's Lea," she said with a smile that seemed brilliant to him.

"Um…hi Lea, my name is Inuyasha,"

"That's an odd name, but I like it! I'll just call you Yasha," she declared as Inuyasha gave her a smile of his own. "Cool! You have fangs!?"

Inuyasha closed his mouth abruptly. "Um…yeah…"

"That is so cool! Do you have claws!?"

Inuyasha held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Yeah, they're almost grown in!"

The girl giggled. To Inuyasha, it was a beautiful sound. "You know, I like you. So what are you doing?"

Inuyasha blushed a bit at the compliment. "I'm looking for my mom's best friend for some help,"

"With what?"

"…Well you see…she was…hurt and she needed some help, but I'm too young to help, and she won't let me. So, I'm getting some help for her,"

"That's so sweet! Can I help? I promise I won't weigh you down,"

"…Okay I guess,"

"Yay!" she cheered as she pulled him Inuyasha into a hug. The hanyou blushed before lightly hugging back. When they pulled away, he started leading the way with Lea in tow. He didn't know what it was about her, but he seemed to really like her. He had never had this feeling before; it was like…riding on a cloud. _Is that prissy?_ He asked himself as he shrugged and kept walking. He thought it was very prissy, but he didn't care. He _really_ liked her.

"So, what are you doing way out here all alone?" he asked as he continued to sniff out Toto.

"Oh, well I'm looking for a cure," she said in a slightly saddened voice.

"For what?"

"I'm sick. My mom told me that there was cure and she was going to find it for me, but she's really weak. I told her that I'd find it before I left this world, and she told me that she'd wait for my return. The physician said that I only had a few days to live, but I've been going for a week now!"

Inuyasha paled. "But you don't look sick,"

"I know, the doctor said that it's attacking my inside. I won't show my sickness. But don't worry about me, I'm not scared. I'll live; it's what's keeping my mom waiting for me,"

"That's good," he almost whispered.

**SO AND SO MANY HOURS LATER**

Inuyasha and Lea had been walking for many hours and ended up completely lost. "I swear, we've been to this tree before," Lea said in complaint.

"I know, but I can't find a way out of this circle we've treaded ourselves in," Inuyasha replied a bit sheepish.

"Maybe we should settle down and catch some sleep,"

"Maybe you're right," Inuyasha agreed as he sat down. He and Lea had their beds set up and were on the brink of falling asleep. "G'night Lea, and don't worry. I promise I'll find that antidote for you,"

"Thanks Yasha, you're a real friend," she complimented as they both fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Inuyasha woke up to find the sun peaking over the horizon. He stood and stretched as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. He turned to Lea, and she was still lying there. "Hey, time to wake up,"

No response.

"Lea?" he shook her a bit but jumped back. She was cold, and she wasn't moving. He put an ear down to her mouth, but no breath hit it back. He chocked on a sob as he looked at the girl.

…

Inuyasha stood up from praying in front of Lea's freshly made grave. His face was stained with tears, and he hated the feeling. He would _never_ cry for anyone again. It was a weakness. "I guess that's why they call it a crush. It crushes you when you lose them," he stated between sobs as fresh tears leaked. _I won't break my promise. I will get you that cure…no matter how late I am,_ he thought as he walked away slowly and ears drooping.

**Such a sad chapter! But don't worry; he'll get the antidote to her in another chapter. My hint this time is…um…well…George Washington is again. That's a hint to the artist. Tell me guesses and thoughts and I'll try to update soon. 'Til next time!**


	12. Bad dreams come true too

A Drink for the one you Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my story

Chapter 12: Bad dreams come true too…

Inuyasha finally got out of the circle he had been walking in for the past couple of hours and started following Toto's trail again. After a few more hours of walking and running, he found himself outside Toto's hut. He smiled broadly as he started his way up to the door. He pushed back the curtain and walked in slowly and shyly. "Toto?" he called as he walked through the halls.

"Who's there?" he heard hr call form another room.

"It's Inuyasha,"

"Inuyasha!?" Toto came running out into the halls. She gaped as she saw the little hanyou standing in the door way. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came to ask you for your help,"

"With what?"

"You know the job my ma got?"

"Yeah,"

"Well the boss isn't too nice. He really likes her, but she doesn't like him. He drinks all the time, and every time he comes around drunk, he hurts her,"

"What!?"

"Please don't make me say that again," he pleaded softly.

"But…I don't know what we could do,"

"You _have_ to do something!"

"I can't babe,"

Inuyasha glared hard at her with unshed tears in his eyes. "She's your friend, how can you leave her like that!?"

"Inuyasha, I'm sure you're just over exaggerating," she stated softly.

"Why would I go through two days of walking to get here if I was making this up!?"

"You just think that's what happened,"

"That's not true!?" the tears started to leak. "She's getting hurt!"

"Inuyasha, I'll take you back home," she said softly as she walked towards him.

"No! If you won't help, I'll do it myself!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran out the door. Toto tried to follow, but Inuyasha tapped into his demon speed and out ran her easily.

**WITH IZAYOI**

As I run through the forest I hear him close behind. I run faster and soon lose his footsteps. I see my house coming up and run to its safety. Once inside, I slam the door shut and bolt upstairs. I make it to my room and shut the door, breathing hard. I catch my breath as I hear someone walk into the house and board the stairs. _Thump, thump, thump._ The steps start to get closer to the room as I cover my mouth to hide my breathing and shake my head vigorously. _Knock, knock, knock._ I back away from the door as I hear him knocking. He tries to open it, but I have already locked it. Next thing I know he's kicking down the door. "No! Please, no!" I plead as he comes closer with a gun in hand.

"And why wouldn't I?" he asks in a cruel voice.

"My son!" I shout in horror. "He needs me!"

"Oh Izayoi," he starts to laugh. "Don't you get it? I don't care about your son. And if I can't have you, no one can," he says as he points the gun to my head.

I shake my head as tears fall. I still have my hand over my mouth. "No!" I screech. He points the gun to the ceiling as I sigh in relief. My breath hitches up again as he starts to count down from three.

"Three, two, one, bang," he points the gun back at me. *_BANG!*_ I squeeze my eyes shut as the gunshot rings out.

**BACK WITH INUYASHA**

I run through the forest as I smell my village coming close. Using my full speed knocks off a lot of time. It takes me only half a day to get to my village. As I round my home, I can smell Brock with my mom. I run faster. I smell gunpowder and head to one of the hunters in my village. He left his gun outside and I pick up the heavy piece of metal. With the gun in hand, I run as fast as possible to my home. When I get in and run upstairs, I see my mother crying and pleading to Brock not to kill her, but he doesn't listen. It is just like my dream as he starts to count down and points the gun at my defenseless mother. I panic as I pull the trigger on my gun before he gets the chance. *_BANG!_*

~_End flashback~_

Inuyasha snapped back to reality and focused on another of Kagome and Koga's fights. He sighed. This was a usual thing. Koga and Kagome just couldn't get along ever since she stopped humoring him. She had finally told the flea-bitten wolf that she belonged to Inuyasha, and said wolf didn't like it very much. It wasn't until Koga lifted his hand to strike that Inuyasha acted. Kagome closed her eyes shut as she prepared for the pain. She was, however, surprised when nothing happened. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. Inuyasha had made it over before Koga's hand made contact with Kagome. He had taken the slap to his own face and snarled at the offending wolf. "Never again!" Inuyasha barked.

**Done! What I did was have the beginning and end in first person and present tense. This chapter was shorter because it was the last one. But that was the title. The song it was modeled after the song "Never Again" by: Nickelback. I do not own the song, but I hope my hints make sense now. Well, I'm not sure when I will get another story going, but I'm hoping soon. Tell me what you think and 'til next time!**


End file.
